


Der Tod und das Mädchen.

by Kaesteranya



Series: Widows & Divorcees [3]
Category: Persona 3
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-14
Updated: 2010-06-14
Packaged: 2017-10-18 23:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaesteranya/pseuds/Kaesteranya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The last dream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Der Tod und das Mädchen.

**Author's Note:**

> The title of this was taken from the 31 Days theme for May 19, 2007, and it apparently means “Death and the Maiden” in German. It was inspired by the first few Aigis-centric scenes in the Aigis chapter of the FES.

It was only after she lost the ability to sleep that Aigis learned the true meaning of a minute, the true length of an hour. Prior to that, in the year that would end up being the last year of her life where she was ever happy, she had thought that sleep was a useless and entirely human function – even after she had gotten in touch with things like Feeling and Emotion, the thought of closing her eyes and drifting off had irked her. In the fight for the salvation of the world, every moment counted: she could spend her time tending to her teammates, who actually needed the downtime.

  
The last dream she ever had was of floating down a stream filled not with water but voices, looking up at a concrete-colored sky with square clouds and the shining silhouettes of golden gears further above. He floated just above her, one arm outstretched, fingers grasping at air, grasping for her. She had woken up just before she had reached out to touch him back. Aigis remembered spending most of that day attempting to close her eyes and return to that dream, only to discover, with a mild amount of horror, that sleep would never come, that even if she stayed in her room and closed her eyes and willed her mind to think only of him, that same vision and moment was lost to her forever.

  
Mitsuru did not ask Aigis to explain herself when the cyborg asked that all the clocks in the lounge, the kitchen and the one in her room be removed. Aigis was thankful for that: she had not been looking forward to telling the girl that the ticking was likely to drive her insane and having no way of explaining it. There was no way someone who could sleep could understand what it was like to sit there, staring at numbers, feeling a second drag itself out into eternity with every small movement of the hands.  



End file.
